Ties That Bind
by Tenshi Chupip
Summary: TOMATO VERSE! Immediate SEQUEL to Tomatoes and Lilies. A.U.  Six years after finding his cousin, Dudley's life has changed. For the better? Maybe. R
1. TTB1

**Ties That Bind**

**By Tenshi Chupip**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters**

A soft snore escaped the lips of the unconscious, and unsuspecting, blond man stretched out on his bed. From the door frame of his bedroom several sets of young eyes watched him, trying to suppress their mischievous giggles. With a nod from the oldest of them, three children sprinted across the room and dove on the to the bed, startling the slumbering man.

"Daddy, wake up!" squealed one of the children.

"Mummy says your have to get up! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have been here for a long time already and everyone else is gonna be here in two hours and the back garden isn't set up yet!" exclaimed another.

"Can we help set up the grill again, Uncle Dudley?" exclaimed the third.

Dudley forced his eyes open to give a half scowl at the three small demons that had ripped him rather unceremoniously from his peaceful sleep. Looking at the clock he groaned loudly and forced himself to sit up while the offending imps all laughed and ran from the room. He could hear them shouting down to his wife and their company that he was now awake. Unable to convince himself it was actually vital to remove himself from the inviting mattress, Dudley flopped back down to the beckoning of his soft pillow.

Last night had been a long one. Not only had he been forced to stay late at the pub but from the moment he got home until the time he crawled into bed, at the god awful hour of 4 am, he had spent helping Rose get the house ready for today's party. The party started several years ago as a way to send Teddy off to Hogwarts in high spirits. It ended up becoming something of a tradition and now served as a mid summer family reunion of sorts when there wasn't a child going to Hogwarts for the first time the following fall. Two years ago they threw one for Alyssa and James. Last year is was for another fleet of Weasley children his exhausted brain was disinclined to remember. This year it was for Harry and Albus. It also just happened that little Harry and Albus' birthdays were two weeks apart in July so their parents decided to kill two birds with one stone by putting up birthday decorations along side the Good Luck decorations. The two boys were very close and down right giddy to have a giant party just for them.

"You know Rose is going to kill you if you don't get up in the next thirty seconds, right?" a far to cheerful voice came from the doorway.

Dudley craned his eyes back open and groaned before pulling the pillow over his head. He hadn't had nearly enough sleep to find the smirk his cousin was giving him amusing. Harry Potter leaned against the door frame, having been ordered up here by both their respective wives, to make sure Dudley actually got up.

A muffled "Go away" came from under the pillow. Harry chuckled and pulled out his wand. A quick flick sent the comforter and pillows flying across the room. Dudley sat up, unamused.

"Ever told you you're a right wanker in the morning?" he said as he got up and dragged himself to the large bathroom that adjoined the bedroom.

"Yes, but seeing as it's actually afternoon I'll let the insult slide," Harry said. "Sorry I wasn't able to give you a hand last night. Would have, but we had an emergency at the ministry and I ended up staying till after midnight sorting through suspect files."

"Oh sure, use a real excuse," Dudley chuckled. "Hand me that will you?"

Harry grabbed the fresh towel from a near by laundry basket and tossed it to his cousin.

"Oh good, was hoping you were going to shower," Harry teased. "You smell like a hippogriff."

"Yeah, yeah, bite me, Four Eyes," Dudley fired back and he closed the door of the bathroom. "Go tell my wife to call off the hounds, I'm up and I'll be down in a bit."

"Will do," came his reply.

Dudley turned on the shower and let the water warm up as he stripped off his night clothes and dump them into a nearby hamper. Testing the temperature, Dudley stepped inside and let the heat from the water beating against his back wake him up. He was soaping up his hair when a heart felt smile broke across his face. So much had changed in the last seven years. He and Harry had become more brothers then cousins and Rose and Ginny practically read each others minds now they spent so much time together. That was of course partly due to Ginny and her sister in law Hermione having made it their personal mission to catch Rose up on the magical education she had been forced to miss out on in her youth. But still, one having grown up with only brothers and the other two having each grown up as only children, Ginny, Rose and Hermione clung to one other as though they really were sisters.

If Harry's forgiveness had been the only thing he had gained over the past several years Dudley could have spent the rest of his life happy. After that night in Godric's Hollow however, their whole lives turned upside down in the best sort of way.

By the time Lily made her grand entrance into the world, the Durlseys had been introduced to and practically adopted by the entire Weasley clan. Molly Weasley had taken one look at little Harry and Alyssa and was hook line and sinker in love. She immediately claimed grandmother rights and engulfed the whole family into her own. Not long after Lily's birth, Rose shared the joyous news that she was pregnant again. Nine months later twins Holly and Hadden made their appearance. Now at five years old, and both having been showing magical ability since the age of two, it was all their parents could do to keep the little imps out of trouble. They were prone to levitating the cat, blowing up the garden or putting things in their older sister's shampoo that made her hair turn a different color every ten minutes for an hour... Dudley had a feeling Fred and George had been behind that one.

Come to think of it those two men were behind most of the interesting things that happened at the Dursley house. They seemed determined to mold Holly and Hadden into miniature versions of themselves. It had gotten so bad that not only were they patted down by their respective wives plus their mother before visiting, but they were also patted down once they got there. Yet still the two men managed to keep sneaking things from their joke shop into the hands of their not so innocent adopted niece and nephew.

According to Harry and Ron it was only a testament to how much the two childish men cared. They saved their worst pranks for the ones they loved. Dudley wasn't sure they were telling the truth or just trying to keep him from killing Fred and George for the time they charmed his car to fly when he shifted into second gear.

The true realization however of just how much the ginger hoard had actually come to view them as part of their family came with the birth of his youngest son, Issak. The youngest Dursley child was brought into the world nine weeks premature through an emergency c-section. At thirty one weeks, the tiny baby only weighed three pounds eleven ounces and his lungs were not fully developed. This meant a long and expensive stay in the hospital. Dudley wanted to stay by Rose and Issak's sides but he was forced back to the pub to make sure he could pay for Issak's care. There was also the pressing matter of taking care of their other four children.

After weeks of trying to balance everything on his own Dudley finally reached his breaking point. One night after a particularly rough time at work, and an even rougher time wrestling the twins into bed, the news came that Issak was having some severe breathing complications and would be lucky to survive the night. He couldn't leave the other children at home alone so Dudley was forced to sit at home and twiddle his thumbs while he wife sat alone by their son's side as he fought for his life. For the first time in many years, Dudley sat down on the floor and wept. He knelt next to his bed and prayed for a miracle.

That miracle showed up an hour later and came in the form of a plump red haired woman toting a hot container of homemade soup and freshly baked biscuits.

Dudley finished rinsing his hair and chuckled remembering the tongue lashing he received that night. The same woman who made him a cup of tea and held him as he cried, had also scolded him like he had never been scolded before.

_"Dudley Vernon Dursley, I'd to box your ears if I weren't so furious! If you needed help why didn't you say anything? You know all you had to do is ask and anyone of us would of popped over right away to help. I swear you are just as pig headed and stubborn as that cousin of yours! Spent half his years at Hogwarts nearly getting himself killed just by not asking for help. Is excessive pride a family trait or something? I swear I have half a mind to turn you over my knee, young man!"_

Dudley let out a laugh at the memory. If there was a woman alive today that could probably turn him over her knee it was Molly Weasley. He remembered just sitting at the kitchen in utter shock listening to the older woman rant at him while she cleaned his kitchen at the same time. Not once did she take a breath and Dudley couldn't help wondering if she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. The thought was followed by wondering how in the hell she had even found out they were having trouble in the first place. He hadn't even told Harry how bad things were.

Turned out that Alyssa had been awake when he broke down and not knowing what else to do, the little girl had sneaked out of bed to floo for help. She couldn't stand listening to her daddy be so sad. Dudley smiled fondly as he thought about his oldest daughter. He of course loved all his children equally, but Alyssa was special. She had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, and never hesitated to show her kindness to anyone. A slight mischievous streak in her made her fit right in with the rest of the Potter and Weasley children.

Molly, and later Arthur, had sat with Dudley all night giving him the shoulders he needed to cry on right then. Morning brought the news that Issak had pulled through and would be just fine. He could still remember the feeling of utter relief he felt that following morning.

From that night on, and for the three months it took Issak to get strong enough to come home, Molly was over every single day cooking, cleaning and making sure the other children's needs were met. She sometimes even stayed the night to make sure Dudley could be at the hospital. Whenever he tried to help her she would shoo him away, insisting she missed cooking for a fleet of children since of her's were now grown and gone. When he had to be at work, Harry, Ginny or Hermione would sit with Rose at the hospital. There was never not some member of the Weasley or Potter family present at his house even long after Issak was able to come home. Arthur would often visit as well although Dudley had a hunch it was more because he wanted to tinker with the microwave than anything else.

After Issak was released from the hospital, everyone thought it was a perfect occasion to celebrate. Not wanting to be far from the hospital just in case, they threw the party at the pub, being that it was the only place actually big enough for everyone. It was a huge event, and even Petunia showed up to celebrate her grandson's miraculous recovery.

Fred and George instantly fell in love with the pub, and chastised Harry and Ron for hours over not bringing them here sooner. They loved it so much that not only did they start becoming weekly patrons, but they got the brilliant idea that he needed to expand the pub into a chain and open another two next their shops in Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. Dudley wasn't sure a place filled with shelves upon shelves of alcohol should even be in the same zip code as some of the things the twins sold at their shop but he agreed to open one in Hogsmeade to see if it was worth extending the pub further. Dudley learned early on that once the Weasley twins got an idea in their minds, very little will sway them from it. Being successful business men themselves, they offered to help cover the opening costs in the agreement that they got to hire the manager.

It turned out to be a huge success. With the Weasley Twins endorsement, and a little bit of name dropping about the owner's famous cousin, witches and wizards flocked to the pub by the hundreds. With in six months he and Rose had to open two more places just to keep up with demands. To cut down on travel time, all four pubs plus their home were connected by floo. Being non magical Dudley wasn't sure at first if he was going to be able to use it. Once again he turned out to be wrong. Apparently muggles could indeed use the floo network as it was really the powder that made it work. All the pubs fireplaces plus their home were connected, complements of Percy Weasley.

Fred and George handed the job of manager to their old school mate Lee Jordan. This turned out to be an even more brilliant idea then Dudley originally thought. Lee was not only incredibly popular with the customers and an excellent host, but he was a financial genius and quickly got all of the paper work and record books squared away. Something that Dudley and Rose had spent years just trying to keep up with, Lee mastered in two weeks.

A loud banging on the bathroom door pulled Dudley out of his reminiscing.

"Dudley!" Harry's voice came through the wood door. "Your wife sent me to tell you, and I quote, 'If you are not dry, dressed and down stairs in less than five minutes I will kill you with a spoon and hide your body in the woods'."

"I'm done, I'll be down in a second. Tell the mad bloody woman to put the tableware down," Dudley called back as he switched off the water and grabbed the towel.

"Well don't come out until I leave, I don't fancy a peek at mini Dudley," Harry laughed.

"Ain't nothing mini about him, Mate," Dudley smirked.

"And that's my cue to leave. Seriously though Rose is going to murder you if you don't hurry up."

"Two minutes, time me."

"Starting now, Duds," Harry's voice faded as he left the bedroom.

Dudley chuckled and quickly toweled off. Tossing it into the hamper he had thrown his clothes into, Dudley went to the end of the giant bathroom where the custom built walk in closet was. Dudley grinned with pride as he ran his hand over the wood frame that he and Harry had installed not more than a year ago.

The expansion of the pub had made Dudley a rich man... a very rich man as a matter of fact.

Shortly after Issak's first birthday, he and Rose decided it was finally time to find a bigger place. The three bedroom suburban home just wouldn't fit their family of seven anymore. Add to that the fleet of people who were constantly parading through the house, the choice was not a hard one to make. The idea of living where they didn't have to constantly worry about muggle neighbors questioning the strange things that happened around their house was also very appealing. One to many conversations with the cranky lady next door about why her cat kept coming home in various shades of pink and green was more than enough to convince them to leave.

It only took about three weeks before a place just fell into their laps. Harry and Ginny got them in touch with an old acquaintance of theirs who just so happened to be a very successful real estate agent in both wizard and muggle properties. Danco Maloy or something like that. Dudley always did have a hard time remembering his name. He found them a five bedroom, three bathroom farm house located a few hours outside of London. The house came with a barn, four and a half acres of garden, an apple yard, and another four and a half acres of woodlands. Best part: Not a soul around for miles. It was perfect, and the price was too good to pass up. Dudley and Rose signed the papers that same day.

The house however was a little old so before they could move in, it needed a bit of remodeling. Pipes needed fixing, windows had to be replaced and some of the walls would required new insulation. Carpeting would also not go amiss.

What should have taken months and thousands of pounds, paid to a crew of people he didn't know, ended up turning into two extended weekends that only cost him a few hundred in food for the people he loved. Every last Potter and Weasley had come out to help clean put and update the house.

Another project included clearing two acres of the woods. The group divided the wood from the clearing into three parts. The first part they used to patch up the barn, which they now used for parties when the weather did not cooperate. The second part they used to make a guest house. The rest had been chopped and stacked in the barn. All the fireplaces on site would have roaring fires in them for many winters to come. In the furthest part of the clearing, Ron and Harry put in a small quidditch pitch as a surprise. To say all of the children were thrilled would be an understatement. Little Harry had been receiving flying lessons from his cousins and couldn't wait to be taught how to play Quidditch. Dudley inwardly smirked to himself. Being friends with and related to wizards was so much better than he thought it was as a kid.

Dudley pulled on a pair of jeans before choosing a shirt. He smiled to himself, proud of how much work everyone had put into the house and land. Thanks once again to the beauty of magic, in addition to all the fixing up, Harry had found them a wizarding contractor to almost completely remolded the house. The kitchen was expanded and a third floor was added to the house along with three extra bedrooms and four extra bathrooms. Rose had been lamenting for years about no longer having a bathroom attached to their room like she'd had at her parents home in the states. So being the amazing husband that he was, Dudley got them to conjure a large bathroom and attach it to their bedroom.

Originally Dudley had only planned on two additional bathrooms; a private one connecting the guest rooms and a private one for Alyssa. Rose had insisted that a young woman needed her privacy.

However once little Harry found out he demanded a private bathroom of his own. Then the twins wanted one too! In the end they settled on four extra bathrooms, private ones for Alyssa and Harry, and two for the guest rooms. To avoid further argument a promise was made to the twins that once they started Hogwarts they could have a private bathroom as well. It seemed to pacify the youngsters but it was a very long conversation. One that left Dudley cursing Rose's lingering American ideals. The entry way of the house was also expanded and enlarged, as were all of the closets. A decision that also made Alyssa down right giddy. The only thing that topped it was for her was when she discovered they were getting a library. Dudley had no idea his daughter could squeal that loudly. After three weeks of work though everything was done and the Durlseys finally moved into their dream home. A home that they opened up as often as possible to the people that helped give it to them.

Pulling a dark blue t-shirt over his head, Dudley quickly slipped on some trainers before racing down stairs as fast as possible. He had to hurdle over three kids and dodge another two to get to the kitchen, but he made it with time to spare.

"Told you he was still alive," Harry grinned at Rose. Harry sat at the table working on what appeared to be wrapping gifts while Issak played under the table with his boots. The shoe strings were charmed to retie themselves and the two year old was having a grand time pulling them loose and watching them tie themselves back up.

"Cutting it a little close there, Love," she glared at Dudley.

"In my defense I had an incredibly long night. You did too for that matter," Dudley yawned. "How are you so awake right now?"

"A special pepper up potion Ginny brought me from a shop in town," she said. "I believe it's technical term is Triple Shot Espresso with chocolate."

"Where's mine then?" Dudley pouted.

The red head on the other side of his wife put down her knife and handed him a mug full of what smelled like home brewed, albeit fresh, coffee.

"Chocolate sauce is in the fridge," she gave him a cheeky grin and went back to chopping potatoes.

"Your heartless the pair of you, you know that right?" he teased, and made his way over to the refrigerator.

"Oi, be happy we made you coffee at all," Rose teased back. "Only reason we took pity on you at all was because Hermione told us what happened at the London pub last night."

Dudley groaned loudly as he reached for the bottle of chocolate and gave his mug a generous dose. One thing he had learned very early on in his relationship with the Weasleys was never under any circumstance mess with and or challenge Fred and George. Horrible things would befall you. Many years ago he, Harry and Ron decided to pull a muggle prank on the twins. Simple in execution but embarrassingly hysterical none the less. The prank went off with out a hitch and caught the twins completely off guard. It had been perfect!

Until they retaliated that is.

He could say that the two hours of laughter he, Ron and Harry had gotten out of seeing the looks on their faces was worth it, but it would be a lie. A terrible out right lie. To this day Dudley still flinched when ever he saw a flock of geese or jello, and the three men vowed to never speak of it ever again. Not even their wives knew exactly what happened.

Last night Dudley had been working the pub in London when the twins swaggered in to take up their usual seats at the bar. They were tucking into their third drink each when a loud and rude customer started harassing their favorite waitress, Sarah. Pranksters and goof balls the two men may be, but every last Weasley boy was taught one thing above all else; Woman were not to be treated poorly.

Period, end of statement. Ignoring this was the quickest way to get under a Weasley man's skin.

The way the man was talking to Sarah would have made a porn star blush, never mind the naturally shy waitress. She mustered up enough courage to tell him to knock it off or she'd call over the owner. She even told him she was recently engaged, but that only seemed to encourage him. After his eighth drink, his behavior was so out of control that he actually grabbed Sarah and pulled her into his lap. That was the straw that broke the dragons back, and both Fred and George bolted out of their seats to Sarah's defense. It ended in a massive brawl between the twins, the man, and his three friends they hadn't noticed.

Sarah had come running to the back room screaming for help. Dudley had to get every male on staff just to break up the fight, only calming down the twins with the threat of calling their wives. As the rude man and his friends were being hauled off the property he was screaming threats of a law suit. Dudley wasn't worried about it much though. He had the best lawyer in Britain.

The door bell rang and he peeked his head out to look down the hallway.

_'Ah, and there she is now,'_ he smiled and went back to sipping his coffee.

"I got it!" Alyssa came running and opened the door. She squealed with excitement as she launched herself at the bushy haired witch standing there, nearly knocking her over.

"Aunt Hermione!" she hugged the older woman tightly

"Hello, Lyssa," Hermione laughed and hugged back.

"Where's Uncle George?" the curious thirteen year old stuck her head out of the door and looked around.

"Right here!" a grinning red haired man practically bounced up the front steps with a present under each arm. He dropped the brightly wrapped boxes on a bench in the entry way and caught the girl up in a big hug that lifted her off the ground. "How you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm doing great," she said returning his hug. "Oh! Guess what, Uncle George! Remember those cookies you sent me and James at school? They worked! James totally..."

"I uh... I have no idea what you're talking about, Alyssa," the ginger man said, setting the preteen on the ground. He pretended to not notice the venomous glare his wife was giving him. "What cookies?"

"The Critter Cookies you sent us? You said if we..."

"Aw children, they say the silliest things," George laughed nervously and covered Alyssa's mouth with his hand. "Such fun aren't they? We really should have some of our own one day."

George gave his wife a brilliant 'please don't kill me' smile as she rolled her eyes and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Why bother? I already have to take care of the biggest child in existence," she shot over her shoulder.

George let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, dodged that bludger... Alright Squirt, I believe we agreed on ten galleons. But first I want to know if there were any side effects, and would it just be safer to go home now? If my dear baby sister doesn't know what happened, and James was a good sport about the whole thing, I'll be willing to do fourteen galleons if it meant we kept this little experiment just between us."

"Fifty."

"No way, Runt, that's theft."

"We have to split the profit, seven galleons a piece is hardly fair for what poor James and I had to endure after eating those cookies. The tail didn't go away for over twelve hours, even after the fur disappeared, and James was molting feathers for days," Alyssa shrugged, a clear blackmail gleam in her eye.

"Well tough, because seven is all you're going to get..."

Alyssa crossed her arms and smirked at the older wizard, "Oh, Aunt Giiinnnny..."

"Alright, alright, how about twenty? What do you say to twenty galleons?"

"Forty and I'll give you written detailed notes on what happened."

"Thirty-five, you give me details and you take an oath to deny you ever saw those cookies."

"Deal."

"You sure you weren't sorted in to Slytherin?" George grumbed and fished out his wallet.

"Ravenclaw isn't just a house of boring eggheads, Uncle George," Alyssa chuckled.

"You're good kid, you're real good," George didn't bother hiding the proud grin he had. "Don't forget, you never saw those cookies."

"What cookies?" Alyssa grinned and pocketed the coin purse he handed her.

...-...-...

Hermione entered the kitchen and flashed smiles to the two men sitting at the table. She hugged Rose and Ginny before holding out her arms to swoop up little Issak.

"Sorry again about last night, Angelina and I made them fix everything after everyone left so no need to worry about repair costs," she said to Dudley.

"I love you two," Dudley sighed in relief. "In all honesty I'm more angry at the bloke for messing with Sarah then them trashing the place in a brawl, but not having to worry about repairs is a huge load off my mind."

"It really was no problem. Oh and don't worry about being sued, the gentleman's attorney and I had already had a small...er chat... and he won't be pressing charges," Hermione gave Dudley a smirk as she sat down. Issak squirmed out of her lap and crawled back under the table to continue playing with Harry's shoe laces.

"Uh oh, I've seen that look," Harry said, laughing into his mug of coffee. "The guy is still in one piece isn't he?"

"Oh course he is, Harry, what do you take me for?"

"A scary, scary woman when you're not happy."

"Fair enough," she laughed, then yawned. Groaning she put her head in her hands and began rubbing her temples.

"You alright, Hermione?" Dudley asked. "You look exhausted."

"I am," she chuckled.

"Want some coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Only if its decaf," she chuckled and looked up. "I swear, between the exhaustion, the nausea and the limit on my caffeine, the next seven months are going to be horrible. I don't know how I'm going to get any work done..."

There was the clatter of cooking utensils being dropped and a loud collective gasp from the two woman at the counter. Hermione realized what she had accidentally let slip and grinned sheepishly at her sister-in-law and friend's slack jawed exspressions.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, a look of pure excitement on her face.

"Does George know yet?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and no not yet," Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Was going to tell him and everyone today if that's alright. Get it out of the way in one fell swoop instead of having to go family by family and tell them."

"Serious about what? What doesn't George know?" Dudley questioned. Harry shot them an equally confused look.

The ladies didn't answer, they only squealed loudly and abandoned their tasks to pull Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Still confused," Harry said, sipping his coffee again.

"She's pregnant, you idiots!" Ginny snapped.

Harry choked on his coffee and Dudley let out a whoop of excitement.

"Congratulations!" they cried in union and launched off their chairs to join the hug. Unfortunately by jumping up Harry pulled Issak off his feet, as the small child had still had a firm grip on his shoe laces. Harry swooped up the now fussing toddler and rejoined the hug.

"We're so happy for you!" Rose said, pushing away some happy tears. "How far along?"

"Almost three months, the fatigue is what got me curious enough to check in the first place but I'm just starting to hit the nausea phase...uh speaking of which, pardon me!" Hermione suddenly went green and burst from the room.

There was a thud and second later George entered the kitchen with a slight frown on his face.

"Was the whirlwind of bushy hair I just got knocked over by my wife?" George asked.

"Yes, she wasn't feeling well," Ginny smiled. She and Rose gave him a quick kiss on the both cheeks before returning to their work station.

"That's the third time this week," George frowned and accepted a seat from Harry and a cup of coffee from Dudley. "There's been a stomach bug going around her office and well you know Hermione, she'd never admit being sick. Would you take a look at her, Gin?"

"Sure thing, George."

After Hogwarts, Ginny had become a healer. Something that came in very handy very frequently around the family. Ginny exchanged a secret smile with Rose, "I'll check her out as soon as she comes back."

"Thanks, Sis," he smiled.

"Alright you lazy bums, all of you get outside and set up the grill before the children try to do it up for you. Out of my kitchen, the lot of you!" Rose took Issak from Harry and shooed the men outside, ignoring their protests.

"Ever think we all married incredibly pushy woman?" George asked.

"Every day, Mate, every day," Dudley chuckled.

"Can't say you don't love it though," Harry winked.

"Never said I didn't," George grinned just seconds before he was tackled to the ground by what appeared to be pair of dishwater blond tornadoes.

"Uncle George!" the blonde twins exclaimed, sitting on the older man. "Guess what Uncle George! That fake apple you and Uncle Fred let us have totally worked! Miss Jayson freaked out for days after wards whenever some else brought her another apple!"

"What is it with all your kids and trying to get me into trouble today?" George asked, staring up at Harry and Dudley from the flat of his back.

"You don't need them to get in trouble, Mate," Harry laughed. "You do it all on your own."

George gave them both a mischievous lopsided grin and shrugged.

"Alright you two, off Uncle George, he has to help Dad and Uncle Harry get the grill ready," Dudley said, trying to shoo the kids away.

"OK!" they chirped and took off running.

Harry offered his brother in law a hand up. No sooner was George on his feet when the three men heard a shrill "Uncle Ron!" and another "Oomphf!" as the twin five year olds tackled Ron to the ground in another hug. The men laughed and trotted over to help the youngest Weasley brother. Shooing the kids away Dudley and George helped Ron up.

"Your kids are going to make amazing Beaters one day, Duds," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is in for it once those two turn eleven," Harry laughed.

"Where's Lavender?" Dudley asked.

"Inside with the woman-folk. Sorry it took us some long getting here, she had a bit of a melt down this morning. Have I ever told you how scary a seven months pregnant woman is?" Ron asked.

"Been there," Harry said.

"Done that," Dudley chuckled.

"Just wait till she gives birth," Harry laughed. "I recommend hiding her wand when she starts the contractions. I had to cast a protective shield around my lower half when Ginny had James... twice actually."

Ron paled slightly and Dudley slapped him on the back laughing, "Come gents, lets get this going before our wives come put our heads on spikes."

**TBC**

**A/N: I just couldn't let Tomatoes and Lilies to sit still so I have decided to do a squeal. It isn't going to a one shot because I would like to explore this idea a bit more, but its not going to be a huge long story either. I do apologize though, I usually try and stay true to the original story but I just couldn't here. Changes you will see? Well for starters, Fred is not dead. The Weasley Twins never got parted, they both survived and spent the rest of their lives pulling pranks on people together with those cute little grins, got married and had little prank pulling babies along side each other and I am not listening to you J.K. LALALALALALA! *covers ears***

**Also in my mind Hermione and Ron were never meant to be anything other than best friends. Personalities are just to different, they would have killed each other. George just seemed kind of perfect for her to me. Makes her laugh but brilliant enough to keep up with her intelligence. Also being married to a lawyer when you own a joke shop like theirs undoubtedly comes in handy. Just my humble opinion. Anyway, stay turned, more to come soon :)**

**~Chupip**


	2. TTB2

It was chaos. Absolute, pure, wonderful chaos. It was days like this when the smile couldn't be pulled off of Dudley's face. It never ceased to amazing him though just how massive a get together for them was. If his math was correct, thirty-five people in total were scattered across his back garden, sixteen of those being children... loud, screaming, running a-muck children. A sudden thunderous greeting erupting behind him announced the arrival of the Longbottom family... scratch that, forty-one people, twenty children, and more were expected to arrive.

Dudley had long since turned over his post at the grill to Ron in favor of sitting down with one of the many groups stretched out on the lawn enjoying the sunshine. He had been cooking for awhile, and although the grill was massive and could turn out huge amounts of meat, it was just simply not possible too keep up with demands without a wand. Dudley was now happily playing on the grass with Issak and the newly arrive three year old Nathrach Longbottom. The two toddlers were all to thrilled to see one another and took turns pulling up grass to pass between them. Little Harry and Albus had just been shooed away after being told for the ninth time that they weren't going to open presents until everyone had arrived, and no Neville and Luna were not the last people expected to arrive. Rose and Ginny sat at a picnic table chatting merrily away with Molly while George and Bill argued about racing brooms. Arthur had walked away with Neville to show him where the drinks were being kept.

Neville and Luna Longbottom had been close friends of Harry's at Hogwarts and were always welcomed at the Dursley house. Their four children were around the same ages as theirs so they often brought them over to play. At school Tavis, their oldest, was in the same year as Alyssa and James, and the three were very close.

_'Perhaps a little too close,'_ Dudley thought to himself as he watched the blonde haired boy brush a lady bug a little too tenderly from his daughter's dark curls. He could feel his Daddy Senses start to tingle.

"If you are worried about Tavis' intentions towards Alyssa, Dudley, I can assure you that they are most honorable even if they are a blooming affection," Luna said airly as she sat herself in a near by wicker chair. "I should suspect he will be too nervous to ask her out properly until their fourth year at the earliest. He is very much like his father, and Neville didn't pluck up the courage to ask me for a date until seventh year after I was rescued. Funny how such a silly thing as a kidnapping can make one so eager to buy you dinner."

Dudley stared at her slightly dumbfounded. The strange blond woman was very sweet, but very blunt and always seemed to know what people were thinking. It unnerved him just slightly, but at the moment, mostly because it involved reminding him that his daughter was now a full fledged teen-aged girl, complete with brains, beauty and hormones.

"Uh, how are you feeling, Luna?" Bill asked, knowing that look on Dudley's face. He got the same look when he saw Teddy and Victoire holding hands or when they sneaked off for a walk alone.

"Most adequate thank you," she smiled and ran her hand over the large baby bump she had. "I suspect our little Bailintin will be making his presence known any day now. Hopefully not today though, as I would hate to miss the festivities."

Dudley chuckled and shook his head. He knew Neville fully embraced Luna's oddness and never denied his beloved wife anything. Which is probably the only reason she got away with naming their children the way she did. Tavis was the least strange of them, there was also, Blyana, Fineena, Nathrach and now Bailintin. Hopefully they would be able to come up with some fairly normal nicknames before the rest went off to Hogwarts.

"I suspect either way it will be far less eventful then Hermione's New Years this year," she said.

The group gave Luna a collective confused stare. Except for Ginny and Rose, who both had started choking on their drinks.

"What makes you say that, Luna?" George asked, his ears having perked up from the mention of his wife's name.

"Well giving birth on a holiday would be so exciting I'm sure," she replied. Bill's mouth dropped open and Molly's hand flew to her own. George gave the woman a deer in the head lights stare. "Oh, you did not know?"

"George!" Hermione called as she made her way across the lawn, two cans of soda in hand. "They've run out of butterbeer, is a cola alright instead?"

"It's more than alright, it's wonderful! No no, not wonderful, perfect! It's absolutely perfect! You're absolutely perfect and wonderful!" George leaped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was unaware you felt so strongly about it," Hermione said, sounding rather confused.

"Not the soda, you silly woman!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and than narrowed at the her sister in law and friend, "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"We didn't I swear!" Ginny held up her hand's in a mock defense. "As a medical professional though I must remind you that a woman in your condition shouldn't be throwing out a lot of hexes, so please don't kill us!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I did not know it was a secret," Luna look apologetic.

"How did you... never mind, forget I asked," Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"So it's true then?" George asked, looking as though he might die from disappointment if she said it was just a joke. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, George," she smiled. "It's true. I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents."

George let out a joyous whoop and kissed his wife passionately.

"Oi, there's kids here!" Bill teased, covering Issak and Nathrach's eyes. Neither toddler appreciated this much.

"Oh leave them be, William!" Molly said, her eyes brimming with tears. "It's about time I got a grandchild out of them so let me... I mean, let them have their moment!"

"Yes, the four of them have much to be happy about," Luna smiled.

"Wait what..." George asked, pulling away from his wife.

"Four? What do you mean four?" Hermione asked.

"The four of you," she said merrily. "You, George, and your two babies."

"T...two babies...?" they both asked.

"Hold still," Ginny whipped out her wand and quickly scanned Hermione. A golden yellow light glowed from the tip of her want. "Oh my god, she's right! Hermione, you're having twins!"

"Just what we need more Weasley twins," Hermione looked pale but happy.

"It is exactly what we need!" George grinned like a mad man and kissed her again before suddenly taking off in a sprint. "Fred! FRED! I win, you bloody bastard, I win! Pay up!"

"What is that about?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George have had a bet going since their sixth year about which one of them would father twins first," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." was all Hermione could get out before she was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by her mother in law. Not seconds later she was descended upon by every guest on the grounds wanting to congratulate her. Dudley grinned from his spot on the ground. This happened every single time someone announced a new baby, but he had a feeling it would be worse for the pair seeing as how it was not only their first pregnancy but twins to top it off.

Charlie joined Dudley on the grass after offering his congratulations to his brother and sister in law.

"Another day, another niece or nephew," he chuckled.

"Or both for that matter," Dudley chuckled and offered Charlie a beer. "Ever think of joining in the fun? Have a bunch of little dragon wranglers underfoot?"

"Gotta find a girl first, Mate," the red head said and took a long swig of the beer. As far as Weasley men went, Charlie was the unusual one. At nearly forty-five he was the only one in the family not married. There were of course a few that had caught his eyes over the years but none that could have truly handled his career choices.

"Yeah that's usually how it works," Dudley laughed. "Unless there are even more things about magic I don't know yet."

"No, no, that part is pretty universal," Charlie laughed as well. "Personally I think I'd make a rubbish dad. I'm better at being an uncle where I can just sugar them up and send 'em back, but I don't know, we'll see. Maybe someday, if the right girl comes along. Just don't tell Mum I'm even considering it or she'll start parading every unattached woman she knows in front of me. Last thing I need is another blind date set up by my mother."

Dudley laughed again. He was about to open his mouth to reply when a familiar vibration came from his pocket. Excusing himself, he trotted into the house to answer his mobile.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Diddykins."

"Mum..." Dudley sighed in annoyance. He was a full grown man with a wife, children and a booming business, and she _still_ called him embarrassing pet names. "What did I say about the nicknames?"

"Sorry, Dear," she chuckled, making it obvious she had indeed remembered he hated it but wanted to tease him. "Just had to stop for some petrol, but should be there soon. Tell Molly I'm bringing those blackberry scones I promised."

"I will, Mum," Dudley smiled. After Issak was born his mother had started playing a much larger role in their lives. It seemed that nearly loosing her youngest grandchild had awaken something very deep inside of her and Petunia began seeking forgiveness from both Dudley and Harry, but especially the latter. She begun attending their parties and had even gone with both families to lay flowers at Lily and James' graves for the past two years. Dudley knew it was putting a strain on his parents' marriage because his mother always seemed to arrive with red eyes as though she had been crying the whole drive down. Even after everything that had happened, he still loved his mother and couldn't find it in himself to keep her from being in his children's lives.

In the process of reentering the family she had also met the Weasleys and Longbottoms. Even forged what anyone could see was a real friendship with Molly. It seemed that there was some sort of understand between the two older woman. In her own way Molly helped Petunia see that past mistakes were not something that should prevent you from a happy future. Petunia still wasn't completely comfortable with magic just yet, but Dudley was sure that constant exposure would cure that. Especially after she got a look at the new cleaning charms Molly had taught Rose.

"Also Dudley, there is something I should probably tell you, your..."

The rest of his mother's sentence was drowned out by a loud commotion coming from outside. Dudley poked his head out the back kitchen door that lead to the garden and groaned. Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne were all screaming at the top of their lungs while they frantically tried to wipe off what appeared to be purple goo. Green and pink smoke flooded out of the barn and a moment later Holly and Hadden went sprinting across the yard with Rose running after them shouting. Hermione and Angelina were berating their husbands who were both rolling on the ground laughing and cheering on the younger set of twins.

"Listen Mum, I have to go, Holly and Hadden have done God knows what and I have to get out there before Rose strangles them."

"No, Dudley, you don't understand, I have to..."

"You can tell me when you get here. Waiting twenty minutes won't kill you, I'm sorry I have to go," Dudley hung up and sprinted outside after his children.

Petunia Dursley listened to the silence for a moment before snapping her mobile shut. She rubbed her eyes wearily knowing her grandson and great nephew's birthday party was about to be completely ruined, and it was going to be all her fault.

...

"...And no pudding for a week!" Rose roared.

"A week!" the five year olds exclaimed. "What about the cake Grammie Molly made for Harry and Albus?"

"Wave good bye to it because neither of you are getting a crumb," their mother glared.

"But! But! But!"

"No buts, go to your rooms now and sit there till I call for you!"

The children grumbled as they exited the living room and ascended the stairs, arguing back and forth over who's fault it was that they were in trouble. Rose groaned as she buried her face in Dudley's shoulder, a massive head ache threatening.

"Oh don't worry, Dear," Molly said, patting Rose on the back. "If all else fails, I know some wonderful spells I used all the time on Fred and George as children to get them to behave. The spells make a big show but they're mostly harmless. I'd be happy to show them to you."

"I might just take you up on that, Molly," Rose chuckled.

"Come on, we can talk tricks of the trade over a nice cup of tea," Molly said and lead Rose back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Molly, my mum will be here any minute and she said she's bringing scones," Dudley called after them.

"Oh wonderful!" Molly smiled. "I do so love her scones."

Dudley flopped on to the couch and stretched out. He closed his eyes for a moment but knew better than to try and take a nap. Not only would his wife murder him for leaving her alone in the role of host, but last time he nodded off Fred had charmed his hair to stick to the couch. A sudden knock at the door announced his mother's arrival and Dudley pushed himself up.

"I got it, Love," Dudley waved off Rose. Rose nodded and ducked back into the kitchen. Dudley grabbed the door knob and yanked it open. "Hey Mu..."

Instead of his mother, Dudley was met with an all to familiar scowl. The smile on Dudley's face immediately vanished and he felt his stomach drop.

"DAD!" he exclaimed a little louder than he meant to. "I uh... I mean, hi Dad. What uh...what are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression that Michael was having his birthday party today," the obese man replied curtly.

Dudley suppressed a glare. Eleven years and his dad still refused to call Harry by his first name. It'd be one thing if his son actually liked being called by his middle name, but he didn't, there for Dudley couldn't help but find it incredibly disrespectful.

"Are you going to let us in?" he asked, gesturing to Petunia who was beside him with a very strained and apologetic smile. "Or did we just drive two hours for nothing?"

"Uh, yes, come in, please," Dudley opened the door and stepped aside to allow his parents into the house. Closing the door behind them, Dudley politely excused himself before all but running to the kitchen. He burst through the door, causing Molly and Rose to jump. Ginny, who had joined them, was also quite startled.

"Dudley, what on earth is wrong?" Rose frowned.

"We have a problem..." he said.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Vernon at a party where the guest list is made up almost entirely by magical folk? Oh boy...**

**Oh and if any of you are wondering about Luna's kids' names, I swear I didn't make they up. They are all old Gaelic and Irish names. You wouldn't believe some of the doozies I came across. Anyway, R&R my little darlings. It makes me want to write faster ;)**

**~Chupip**


	3. TTB3

"What do you mean _he_ is here?" Rose all but hissed after his husband explained just who had just showed up. "_WHY_ is _HE_ here? He never comes here! And last I checked we liked it that way!"

"I don't know why he is here," Dudley rubbed his eyes. "Mum was trying to tell me something on the phone but I had to come help you with the kids and sort of hung up on her before she could finish. She must have been trying to warn me about him coming."

"Oh my god this is going to be a disaster," Rose put her head in her hands.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Molly offered. "Surely your father will be pleasant enough for little Harry's birthday..."

The three other adults in the room shot her a look.

"Or perhaps not..."

"I have to go warn Harry," Ginny said with a worried look on her face.

"Warn me about what?" the elder Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, balancing Issak on his hip. "By the way Rose, I think little mister here is thinking about needing a new nappy."

"Harry, I have to warn you before he walk ins. My dad..."

"Oh... _you're_ here," Vernon snorted as he and Petunia had entered the kitchen before Dudley had a chance to finish his sentence.

Harry's eyes grew large with shock, then narrowed into a glare.

"Of course I'm here," he replied. "It is my son's birthday party after all."

"It's Michael's party," Vernon glared back.

"It a combined party for both our sons," Dudley cut in.

"Why on earth would you do that?" his father asked.

"Well Harry and Albus are very close, brothers practically," Harry enjoyed watching the twinge of red that spread over his uncle's face.

"Indeed," Vernon glared further. "Well thankfully that will undoubtedly stop once this boy, Albert was it?"

"Albus," Ginny finally spoke, and none too friendly like either.

"Odd name," Vernon sniffed. "Anyway, once this Albus boy goes off to that er... place, Michael will be able to forget all about him and start making normal friends at Smelting. I've already spoke to the headmaster there and he is eagerly waiting your call on Monday, Dudley. A bright boy like Michael will flourish at Smelting just like you did. It was that bloody university that ruined you, I'm sure of it. Now excuse me I must go find my grandson. I have a gift for him."

Vernon wondered out of the kitchen into the back yard. The sheer audacity left everyone else in the room with their mouths hung wide open in shock.

"How could you bring him here?" Dudley rounded on his mother.

"I'm sorry!" Petunia exclaimed, looking like she wanted to cry. "I didn't even mean to mention it to him, it just slipped out when he asked where I was going this morning while I was getting ready to leave."

"Surely you must have told him this was a combined party and that most of the guests would be wizards?" Rose said.

"Of course I did," her mother in law replied. "It was the first thing I told him after he said he wanted to come. I told him the only 'normal' person who would be here would be Dudley but he still insisted on coming today. He insistes little Harry and the younger children are 'normal'."

"Does he not realized that the twins have been making their stuffed animals dance and change color since they were two?" Rose growled.

"With out a blatant example of them doing magic he'll just refuse to acknowledge the possibility," Dudley sighed.

"He is a man who lives to ignore anything outside of the ordinary," Harry frowned.

"Like Alyssa," Rose asked, her anger mounting. "He's hardly said five words to her since she was three years old after she accidentally levitated him. How do you think she is going to feel about being forced to watch her granddad fawn over Harry and the younger children while he point blank ignores her again? Do you have any idea how long she cried the last time she was subjected to that?"

"Rose, I'm sorry, I truly am," Petunia's eyes started to water. "I tried to convince him to stay home, I really did. He had made up his mind and just refused to listen at all."

"Same old Uncle Vernon," Harry snorted.

Issak squawked disapprovingly at the door way that his grandfather had waddled out of as a familiar sound was heard coming from his nappy.

"My thoughts exactly, Izzy," Harry said to the toddler before handing him off to Rose. She retreated from the room to change her son's diaper, all the while ranting under her breath.

"I'd better go check and make sure she's alright," Ginny said before hastily following Rose.

"I am so sorry," Petunia said, her eyes pleading for the two men to believe her. "I would never have purposefully ruined Albus and Harry's party like this, and I hate the way he treats Alyssa. I swear I tried everything to make him stay home!"

"We believe you, Dear," Molly said, getting up from her chair and wrapping a supportive arm around Petunia. "The day isn't ruined, the cake is ready to be served and we'll all just do our best to make sure Lyssa's is else where so she doesn't have to deal with him."

"What about poor Albus?" Dudley asked. "Its his party too for pete sake, he shouldn't have to be around that man on his birthday."

"Albus already knows that not everyone is ok with magic," Harry pipped in. "Besides, once he and Mini Me are let at that giant pile of presents they've been drooling over all day neither of them would notice a dragon attack let alone one wanker glaring at everybody. Molly's right, everything will be fine."

Dudley frowned but had to reluctantly agree. Albus and 'Mini Me', as Harry loved to refer to his younger cousin as, would ignore the entire world while they opened their gifts. Maybe the day could be salvaged after all.

"Harry, please forgive me," Petunia gave her nephew a pleading look.

"Nothing to forgive, it's alright," Harry gave his aunt a small smile. Things were a lot different between them now and he knew this wasn't her fault. She would never have purposefully brought Vernon to the boys' party. He gave her a side hug before grining. "Although if you are really that guilt ridden, I sure that plate of scones you have is more than enough to earn Dudley and I's forgiveness."

Petunia chuckled at her nephew's gentle teasing. "You'll have to talk to Molly about that, they are for her."

Dudley and Harry pouted immediately. Mrs. Weasley never shared blackberry scones, especially Petunia's.

...

It took both Harry and Dudley, plus a stabilizing charm from Hermione, to move the cake from the kitchen to the table outside. The cake was four tiers tall which alternated chocolate every other tier with vanilla. Each layer was decorated with scarlet and gold frosting and had golden snitches and brooms all over it. Twenty two candles glowed brightly. Eleven candles on both sides for each boy to be able to blow out. The words 'Happy Birthday Day Albus and Harry' were written beautiful along the edge of two of the tiers. Albus and little Harry's eyes grew wide and they jumped up and down in excitement as Arthur Weasley lead everyone in a booming chorus of Happy Birthday.

Dudley watched his father as he sang and did not fail to notice that he only sang little Harry's middle name in the song, and ignored Albus' all together.

The song ended and everyone cheered as the boys were each handed a slice of cake to devour. After that, Molly and Rose began handing pieces out to everyone else, starting of course with Fred and George who had conveniently shoved their nieces and nephews aside to get to the front of the line. Petunia tried to offer a slice to Vernon but he promptly rejected the food, claiming he didn't want to risk eating something any one of _those_ people had made.

"Good show, Michael my boy," Vernon said very boorishly has he clapped his grandson on the back. This nearly caused the scrawny boy to loose his balance and go flying forward. Young Albus looked up at the large man in confusion, then back at his cousin.

"Who's Michael?" he asked.

"I am," little Harry rolled his eyes. "Granddad calls me by my middle name cuz he doesn't like my first name."

"Aren't you named after my dad?" the green eyed boy looked mildly offended.

"An unfortunate mistake," Vernon cut in, glaring down at the young boy. "His name was going to be Michael Vernon, but while his father was out of the room that woman he married told the nurse otherwise."

"Mum had me at home, there was no nurse," little Harry glared. "And she wanted to name me Daniel Michael for Grandpa Dan in America, but Dad asked to name me for Uncle Harry because he wanted me to be brave and a good man like him."

The older Harry didn't bother concealing his smirk as he ate his cake. Mini Him never missed a chance to tell anyone willing to listen the story of how he got his name. The dark haired wizard had been ready to jump on his uncle for the look he had given his son, but Vernon being called out on a blatant lie by an eleven year old in front of several people was so much better. Made him feel down right giddy actually. It still amazed Harry to this day that Dudley had honored him in such a flattering way. Never would Harry have thought that his former bully of a cousin would name his first born son after him.

Vernon's face went red and he opened his mouth to reply when a familiar screech interrupted the surrounding conversations. A magnificent great horned owl swooped down from the sky and dropped a thick envelope each into the hands of both Albus and little Harry. The owl floated down and perched on one of the chairs as it hooted happily at the boys. Without even looking at the familiar seal stamped into the wax on the back of the envelopes everyone knew what had just been delivered. The boys had gotten their Hogwarts letters.

"You were both suppose to get the letters next week but we dropped an owl to Headmistress McGonagall and asked if she might send yours out today instead as a gift to you both," the senior Harry smiled at them.

The two boys whooped and hollered with even more excitement as they tore into the letters. They took turns reading their letters aloud to each other, getting more excited as they read. Dudley grinned from ear to ear at his son's joy and clapped along side everyone else.

Well almost everyone else.

Vernon Dursley stood next to the boys in utter shock and rage. His skin slowly tinted dark red and he let out a roar as he snatched the letter away from his grandson.

"NO!" he thundered, trying to ripe the letter in two. This was unsuccessful as the letter had been charmed to not be ripped. The gargantuan man was so caught up in his furious attempt to destroy the piece of paper he didn't notice the dozens of furious and glaring eyes that were now watching him.

"Oi! Give it back!" the younger Harry shouted.

"Dad, give that back to Harry right now," Dudley and Rose stormed over with the elder Harry on their heels.

"Absolutely not!" Vernon shouted. "I will not have my grandson going off to that freak show of a school to have crackpots and nutters corrupt him! He is going to go to Smelting where he will be safe from that nonsense and lead a normal life! Not like that daughter of yours. She's cursed with this abnormality for the rest of her life."

"That daughter of ours just so happens to be in the top ten of her class. We're all very proud of her, especially Harry. He has been itching for years to follow his sister to that freak show of a school as you so put it," Rose snarled. "And in case it has escaped your microscopic mind, Harry is _our _son not yours and he will go to school where ever we choose. Frankly I'd rather cut of my own leg than send him to a school that molded someone as cruel and despicable as you."

"How dare you speak to me like that, you little b-," Vernon was cut off by Dudley.

"Finish that sentence and I'll toss you out of here faster than you can blink," Dudley said in a low and threatening voice. "You will not speak that way to my wife, especially in front of our children."

"This is all your fault," Vernon wildly pointed at the older Harry. "You've poisoned Michael against us somehow. How can he be a normal child if he gets sent there?"

"His name is Harry," Harry smirked in small triumph. "And for your information, you don't go there to _get_ magic ability, you go there to learn to control it. You have be magical in the first place to be accepted."

"Whether you like it or not our son is a wizard, and our daughter is a witch," Rose frowned. "In fact not only are they magical, but both of the twins have shown signs of magical ability for years now. The only one of our children who doesn't do magic is Issak, and even that is probably only a matter of time now."

Vernon's face was a deep purple now and he thrust the parchment back into his grandson's hands. Not sparing the child another look he shoved his way past Harry and Dudley and on through the crowd, not caring at all when he nearly knocked over Luna by shoving her out of his way. There was a collection gasps and angry shouts that he pompously ignored.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Neville shouted after the horrible man. He pulled Luna to him and lay a protective hand on her swollen stomach, only removing it so that Ginny could do a quick wand examination.

"Petunia!" Vernon roared over his shoulder as he entered the house. "We're leaving!"

Petunia hesitated for a moment. She looked at Molly who just gave her a sympathetic look. In the end she scurried after her husband. She had more interest in trying to calm him down than anything else but at this point she was sure them leaving would be better.

Rose was so furious she was visibly shaking, but she remained calm enough to steer the boys over towards their mountain of gifts. This succeeded in pushing the unpleasantness to the back of their minds for the time being and allowed the party to continue. Dudley calmed his temper down and exchanged a look with his cousin. Harry just shrugged and shook his head.

"Can't change him, Duds," Harry said.

"Don't I know it," Dudley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go make sure he leaves with out wrecking anyone elses day. Should say good bye to mum too, let her know we don't hate her and that she is still welcomed back."

"Let her know from me no hard feelings, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Dudley said and started crossing the lawn. "Oh and check the boxes from George and Fred before the boys open them will you? Remember what happened last year."

"How could I forget," Harry chuckled to himself and trotted over to his son and young cousin who were in a heated contest as to who could rip the paper off their gift the fastest.

Dudley entered the house and made it to the middle of the kitchen before he heard the loud arguing voices. He stopped for a moment at the swinging door, cracking it just enough to see and hear what they were saying. Never did quite grow out of eavesdropping.

"Vernon, please don't be like this..."

"You heard them, Petunia, the boy has become just another freak like them."

"Magical or not you just hurt your grandson's feelings and probably ruined his special day."

"I will not apologize for trying to prevent Michael from becoming a mutant! There should be no reason why he can do _that_. Dudley can't, and Dursley genes are strong ones so neither should Michael, or any of the other children."

"It's just the luck of the draw. You can't control it anymore than you can control them having blue or brown eyes," Petunia said.

"But all of them?" Vernon said. "Its not possible. Now that I think about it, the girl and Michael don't much favor Dudley. I wouldn't put it past that woman to have taken a spin around the lot of her kind and gotten knocked up by one of those freaky friends of theirs. Probably Potter himself, they seemed very cozy."

Dudley clenched his fist in anger but his mother beat him to berating Vernon.

"Vernon Dursley, that is a horrible thing to say!" she exclaimed. "Harry is incredibly dedicated to his wife Ginny, any idiot can see that. And Rose has more loyalty in her small finger than most people do in their whole bodies. Say what you will about magic, she and Dudley love each other and she is a devoted wife to him. She has tried to be nothing but nice to you this whole day, if for no other reason than to keep peace so little Harry could have a wonderful birthday, and I will not have you bad mouthing her any longer in my presence! After everything you have said to her and how little she has done to defend herself, I will not allow it."

Dudley felt a swell of love for his mother as he listened to her stand up for them. It was the first real time he had heard or seen her do such a thing against his father. Dudley shifted his eyes back to his dad and watched as his face turned even darker purple.

"How can you defend that..._that thing_ to me, Petunia?" he practically screamed and grabbed her roughly by the arms. "You dare say that word in front of me? That lot has ruined our son, our grandchildren, and our lives and you dare spit upon everything we stand for by defending them!"

"Vernon, let go," Petunia looked up in fright. He was squeezing her arms tightly and it was getting painful. "Vernon, you're hurting me let go!"

"We're leaving now," he snarled.

"No, I don't want to leave," she struggled against his grip.

"Well to bad because I am not coming back for you if you stay."

"I want to stay and watch Albus and Harry open their gifts..."

Vernon's eyes blazed and he grabbed his wife roughly by the collar of her dress and began shaking her viciously, "DON'T YOU DARE USE THOSE NAMES IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Vernon, stop it you're scaring me!"

"Oi!" Dudley stormed from the back of the house to his mother's defense. "That's enough of that. If she doesn't want to leave she doesn't have to. I'll bring her home myself if you don't want to wait around."

"Stay out of this, boy," Vernon snarled, letting Petunia go. She slumped against the wall next to the stairs and gripped the base of the railing to keep herself up, shaking with fright. "This is between me and your mother. Go back and entertain your little _guests_. Get in the car, Petunia."

Vernon grabbed his wife's arm roughly and jerked her towards the door, causing her to yelp. Dudley had decidedly enough and ripped his father's hand off his mother before giving him a good hard shove. Enraged, the whale of a man launched himself at his son with a roar. Vernon slammed him painfully up against the wall, twisting his arm in the process. Dudley was not in any way shape or form a weak man. Many years of tossing belligerent drunks out of his pubs had kept him in top physical condition, but there was a limit to everyone's strength and over 400 pounds baring down on his arm in that position was just about at his.

"You think just because you're rich and have friends like that now means you can talk to me like this?" the older man snapped. "I could break your neck if I wanted to, you pathetic piece of shit! You've betrayed everything this is our family and thrown your lot in with them. You're not even worthy of the name Dursley anymore! You make me sick!"

"Vernon, please!" Petunia pleaded. "Just let him go and we'll leave! Dearest, please let him go!"

"Shut up, woman!" he roared.

An out of place thud, followed by a frightened squeak interrupted the commotion. Alyssa stood at the top of the stairs with fear and confusion etched into her face. She had snuck away to take her little brother and sister some cake behind her mother back, and pick up a muggle mystery book from her room she had promised to loan to Tavis. Hearing the racket echoing up from the foyer, she hurried to find the source. The thud was the sound of her book hitting the floor and flopping down several steps. She'd dropped it in utter shock upon finding her father pinned against the wall like that.

"Granddad, no!"

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Uh oh... Something tells me Alyssa should just turn around and walk away... something also tells me she isn't going to do that. R&R dear Readers, makes me want to post the next chapter faster... which may or may not already be written ; )**

**~Chupip**


	4. TTB4

"Lyssa, go to your room right now!" Dudley shouted. He didn't want her seeing this.

"Darling, do as your father says!" Petunia cried out.

"Let him go! What are you doing!" Alyssa exclaimed. She ignored both adults and flew down the stairs to her dad's defense. "Granddad let go, you're hurting him!"

She latched herself onto her grandfather's arm and tried in vain to pull him off her father. Dudley winced as it was just causing Vernon to tighten his grip. Vernon yelled at Alyssa to let go of him, but she refused to budge until he unhanded her dad.

**_"I said unhand me you filthy little abomination!"_** he finally roared and back handed his granddaughter with as much strength as he could muster.

The force sent the petite girl flying across the entry way and she slammed hard into a small end table. The impact jarred a vase of flowers and it rolled off the table. The vase shattered next to the stunned preteen sitting on the floor clutching her already bruising cheek. Alyssa curled up in the nook made by the table being against the wall and shook like a leaf as tears poured down her face. She knew her grandfather didn't like her, but she didn't realize he actually hated her. She had never be hit before in her life. Alyssa slowly sat up and clutched her now throbbing head. Hissing in pain she yanked her hand back sharply from the stinging sensation that seemed to stretch from her eyebrow to her hair line. The young girl's eyes widened in fear at the thick red substance dripping heavily down her fingers and hand.

"Daddy..." she whimpered before dizziness took over and she fainted.

Dudley felt something inside of him snap. Adrenaline and rage clouded his brain and the world around him seemed to stop. He didn't hear his mother screaming as she ran from the room for help, nor did he feel the pain of nearly dislocating his elbow to get out of the hold he was in. The only thing that clearly registered in his mind was that his little girl was laying on the ground bleeding and unconscious.

And he was going to kill the man that put her there.

Dudley wasn't sure how he ended up putting Vernon to the floor or when the others had started to file into the foyer, but the next thing his brain registered was two streaks of bright red in his peripheral vision as something tore his hands away from his father's throat. Two sets of arms hauled him several feet away from the Dursley patron while the latter heaved himself off the floor coughing and sputtering.

"Whoa there, Duds," George said, keeping a tight grip on Dudley's left arm. "Won't do to have you end up in prison, now will it?"

"Strips clash really bad with blond hair, Mate," Fred quipped from his right. "And you're way to pretty to keep from ending up someones shower buddy."

Dudley knew they were trying to calm in him down with their humor but he could barely hear them over the pounding blood in his ears. His anger swelled back up when a horrified scream from his wife reached his ears. All he could think about was breaking free from the twins and get back to choking the life from his father. It wasn't until after he stopped struggling that he noticed his cousin and the rest of the Weasley men, plus Neville, were all standing around him. Every last on of them had their wands trained firmly on and glared darkly at the now cowering man in his entry way. When he relaxed a bit the twins let go, but remained very close by his side just in case. Dudley glared the most hateful daggers at his father.

"Get out," he seethed. "Get out of my house and don't ever come back. Do not ever set foot near me, my wife, or our children ever again, do you hear me?"

"Just as well," Vernon glared back. "You and your freak wife with your little pack of abnormal savages..."

The twins had just a split second to catch Dudley before he tried to launch himself back at his father. Thankfully their Beater reflexes had never dulled.

"Every last one of you can rot for all I care. You are not the son I raised."

"And thank God for that," Dudley snorted. "Now, get the hell out off my property."

"Fine," he spat. "Petunia! Get our coats, we're leaving!"

"Get your own damn coat," she glared as she stepped from the group of gingers. "I've put up with many things from you over the years, Vernon Dursley but never, never did I think you'd sink so low as to lay your hands on me, let alone our own grand child. I've given you thirty eight years of my life. I cooked, I cleaned, I missed my sisters funeral and treated her orphaned son like garbage all in the name of wifely duties to you. We've done nothing but yell at each other for years now but I could handle that. This? No, I can't handle this. This is the final straw, I have had enough."

"If you don't get in the car right this moment, our marriage is over," he threatened.

"If our marriage means that little too you then so be it," Petunia said firmly. "I'd rather live on the streets than stay another moment in the same house as you. You make me sick."

Vernon growled and started to move towards his wife. Bill and Arthur moved in front of Petunia as Harry stepped forward from the crowd. He jabbed his wand firmly into Vernon's fat neck.

"One more step towards her and not only will I take you apart with my bare hands, but I will do so very slowly and enjoy every moment of it," Harry said in a low growl, his green eyes a blaze.

"You wouldn't dare, Boy," Vernon snapped, trying to sound brave. He squeaked slightly as Harry pushed the tip of his wand harder into the bulbous neck.

"Try me."

"You'd never have the guts, Potter," Vernon spat. "Too much of a goody two shoes to break the law like that."

"Funny you should mention that," Harry smirked. "I just so happen to be the captain of the wizarding police so when it gets right down to it, I am the law."

Vernon visibly paled. His facial features clearing giving away that he was trying to weigh the consequences of deciding that Harry might be bluffing.

"You... you wouldn't murder someone in cold blood!" he finally shouted.

There was a knowing and dark chuckle that rippled through the sea of red hair.

"If you say so," Harry said flatly.

"I'll come for my belongings in the morning," Petunia said coldly.

"The hell you will, woman!" her husband roared.

"Ron and I would be happy to escort you to pick up your things tomorrow if you wish, Aunt Petunia," Harry said over his shoulder, keeping his wand firmly on Vernon.

"Thank you, Harry, that would be lovely."

"Need a hand? We're good at _heavy_ lifting," Fred grinned wickedly and leaned his arm over his twin's shoulder. "Sounds like fun, don't it, Forge?"

"Indeed it does, Gred," George smiled back.

"A _ton_ of fun I would say," Fred chuckled at his pun. "I think we should make a party of it, Forge."

"Marvelous idea, Gred," George leveled Vernon with a menacing grin. "Do you like cream cakes, Mr. Dursley? Sorry, sill question, strapping gent like yourself probably loves cream cakes."

"We'll be happy to bring some of our special recipe but do try to have the tea on before we get there."

Vernon's face went purple again with rage, "Fine! But if you take anything other than what was yours when we met I'll have you all arrested for theft!" with that he stormed out of the house with Harry, Ron and the twins following him out at wand point to make sure he actually got off the property in a timely fashion.

A reassuring hand that belonged to Arthur Weasley patted Dudley on the shoulder. Dudley himself let out a shaky breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding. He reached up and squeezed the older man's hand in thanks before turning around to his mother. Dudley held out his arms to the trembling woman who fell against him and dissolved into hysterical tears.

"I'm sorry, Dudley, I'm so, so sorry," she cried into his shirt.

"S'all right, Mum, s'all right," he kissed her forehead before letting her go and making his way to the living room. Neville and Ginny had already moved Alyssa to the couch in there and the redheaded healer was slowly casting a diagnostic spell over his daughter. Mrs. Weasley was frantically trying to keep the other children from cluttering the room but there was no separating James and Tavis from their best friend. The two thirteen year old boys took one look at Alyssa laying there and they both swelled with anger. They raced out the front before any of the parents could stop them. Neville ran after the boys so Ginny could stay with Alyssa.

Rose immediately fell into her husband's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"T...that b...b...bastard!" she wailed. "M...my poor b...b..baby!"

"She'll be ok, Love," Dudley said trying to sooth his wife, even though he himself was very near hysterics as well. "Ginny will make sure she is just fine, right Ginny?"

"Of course," the healer smiled softly. "She has a nasty cut and some large bruises but that's nothing a couple of simple charms won't get rid of."

"Why isn't she awake?" Rose trembled.

"I won't lie she does have a slight concussion," Ginny said. "But its nothing to worry about I promise. Its so slight the only thing it actually means is that she'll have an awful head ache when she wakes up. I think she fainted from the sight of blood and shock of it all more than anything else."

As if on cue the little girl twitched and moaned. Her eye fluttered open and she looked around at everyone staring at her curiously.

"Alyssa!" her mother cried out and all but knocked Ginny over as she threw her arms around her daughter.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"You tried to fly with out a broom," Ginny chuckled. "How do you feel, Sweetie?"

"My head hurts," Lyssa said. "And I can't breathe. Mum, can you let up?"

"Sorry," Rose sniffed and leaned back to kneel next to the couch instead.

Ginny shook her head before looking up at Fleur and Hermione. who were both perched behind the couch, "Fleur, could you bring me two glasses of water please? And Hermione, will you fetch my handbag from the closet?"

The half Veela and Witch nodded and disappeared from the room, returning shortly with Ginny's requested items. Ginny handed one of the glasses of water to Rose and ordered her to drink it and calm down. The other she handed to Alyssa and told her to sip it slowly. Ginny dug into her bag and pulled out a vial of headache relief potion. Ginny was helping Alyssa to drink the, admittedly, bitter potion just as Harry and Neville came back into the room dragging their respective sons by the arms.

"...But, Dad!"

"But nothing, Tavis!" Neville glared. "You both could have been expelled for that little stunt!"

"I don't care if you two think he deserved it or not, you know your not suppose to do magic outside of school," Harry snapped at the boys. "You just better be lucky that Percy is here and knows the situation or you probably wouldn't be returning back to school this fall."

Having the Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic as a brother in law did have it's perks.

"Think about that next time you two decide to go play knights in shining armor," Neville scolded his son.

"Personally I thought they were fantastic," George said, waltzing in behind them with Fred, a proud grin on both their faces. "That may have been the most brilliant bat-bogey hex and jelly legs jinx I've ever seen anyone cast."

"Don't encourage them," Harry snorted as he and Neville walked over to the growing crowd around the couch.

Tavis and James crossed their arms in defiance. The jerk was the one who hurt Alyssa, how come they were in trouble? Fred and George clapped them both on the shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Lads-" Fred whispered to Tavis.

"-Old Dursley will get whats coming to 'im," George continued to James.

"How?" James asked.

"Lets just say-"

"-that there is a surprise waiting for him-"

"-when he opens the trunk of his car-"

"-that will make what we did to Umbridge-"

"-when we left Hogwarts-"

"-look like mood lighting."

"At Christmas."

James and Tavis' spirits were noticeably more cheerful and they sneaked a high five to the twins.

"Rose, if you and Dudley want to press charges I can have my office draw up the papers by tomorrow," Hermione said firmly. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Attacking his own son was bad enough, but attacking a child was inexcusable. A four hundred pound man hitting a seventy five pound girl was absolutely asinine and she would see to it he was punished.

"I'll have to think about, 'Mione," Rose said, stroking her daughter's hair. "I'm too upset to make any sort of decision right now."

"Mrs. Dursley, if you require a representative I am available to you as well," the bushy haired witch laid a hand on the obviously distressed and confused older woman's shoulder. Hermione specialized in both magical and muggle law and she was more than happy to extend her services to make sure that horrible man not only payed for attacking Alyssa, but ended up with nothing at the end of what she would make sure was a quick and as painless (well for Petunia anyway) divorce as possible.

"I... I don't have any money," Petunia said it as though she was just now informing herself of this fact.

"Not a problem at all," Hermione smiled kindly. "I'd be more than happy to take the case free of charge."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that," she replied.

"Please call me Hermione, and really it would not be a bother at all. My husband and I are both fairly successful. It would not dent our bank account at all if I did a pro bono case or two."

"No 'fairly' about it, we're loaded," George snaked his arm around his wife's waist and gave Petunia a very boastful but genuine smile. "My Mione here could take two hundred pro bono cases and it would just mean we'd have to buy Hogwarts instead of the Ministry of Magic as our new vacation home."

"He's exaggerating I assure you," Hermione rolled her eyes.

George made random hand gestures and mouthed something that looked like 'No I'm not.'

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Petunia tried to force herself to smile but the reality what had just happened was finally sinking in and all she wanted to do was sit down because the room was starting to spin.

Petunia sank into a near by arm chair and looked off in no particular direction. What just happened? Vernon left. They were divorcing. Was she happy? Not exactly. Relieved most certainly, but not quite happy. Their marriage had been rocky at best over the last several years but it was hard to be actually happy that the man she had spent almost forty years of her life and raised a child with was now gone. Not just gone but walked out without sparing her another glance. The zero amount of remourse he showed over hitting Alyssa was unnerving to say the least. The only thing he made sure to mention was that she wasn't to take anything that was his. Petunia ran her shaking hands down her face fretting about what he might do to her great grandmother's china set if he wanted to be vindictive. A soft hand on her shoulder alerted her to Molly offering her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she said taking it before sipping the tea slowly.

Petunia looked up and suddenly noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her. Some with sympathetic looks, some with gentle smiles.

"What?" she asked, setting the tea cup down on the table next to her.

Petunia felt a larger hand on her shoulder and looked up into the green eyes of her nephew. Those beautiful eyes that were just like her little sister's. He looked at her with the same forgiveness and understanding that Lily had looked at her with the very last time she saw her and tears threatened to fall from both of them. All those years she wasted with that man. All those years Harry had to endure the abuse. How could he possibly forgive her? How could they possibly still want her apart of their lives?

"Family doesn't abandon each other," Harry said quietly as though he had read her thoughts. Petunia burst into tears again and gripped Harry's arm as he leaned down to hug her.

Dudley came over to his mother and knelt down next to the chair. "S'all right, Mum," he said grasping her free hand and pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles. "You're home now."

**A/N:**

**So that is it, although I do intend to do an epilogue :) BUT you may have to wait for a day or two for it as tomorrow appears to be "Run around the city doing stupid but urgent stuff" day. R&R please. I do so love reading them, and as you see, it makes me post faster ;) Ta, my duckies!**

**~Chupip**


	5. TTB5

"The caravan is leaving in five minutes!" Dudley called up the stairs. "Any Dursley, Potter, Weasley or Longbottom not buckled up and ready to go by then gets to walk to Kings Cross!"

The house practically shook as the sound of a dozen children and their trunks came thundering down the stairs. Dudley dove off to the side and out of the way of the stampede. They all rushed past him and out the door to load up the cars waiting to ferry everyone to the train station.

"Bloody hell..." he wiped his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief at having narrowly dodged death.

"We have a lot of kids," Harry chuckled as he came from the kitchen.

"Yes we do," Fred laughed.

"And we're going to have more," George, who was following behind his twin, practically sang. More than a month it had been since he learned he was going to be a father and he still sounded like he was opening presents at Christmas every time he talked about it.

Harry offered a hand to Dudley to pull himself off the floor. Everyone had spent all of yesterday at the Dursley home as a final farewell to summer. No one wanted to cut short the fun so it was decided on that all of the Hogwarts age children would stay the night and their parents would just apparate back in the morning with their trunks. Neville and Luna would be meeting them at the station with Tavis' trunk since Bailintin was only a few weeks old and they didn't want to subject everyone to a crying baby all night. Luna also wanted to keep an eye on her son's luggage to make sure no Nargles tried to stow away.

It was first suggested that they all sleep together in the living room, or outside in one of the expandable tents. Both places would have easily accommodated everyone but one glace at the all to eager looks on Teddy, Victoire and Tavis' faces made Dudley and Bill think it was not a good idea at all. In fact, it seemed like a much better idea to them if all the girls spent the night in the guest house, and all the boys spent the night in the living room. It would of course remain Bill and Dudley's little secret that Bill put an undetectable charm around the house to alert them if anyone under the age of twenty-five with a Y chromosome left the approved areas. Teddy and Victoire were still trying to figure out how they got caught trying to go for a midnight stroll.

"Daddy, why can't we go!" Holly cried to her father.

"Yeah, it's not fair," Lily stomped her little foot, which was quite impressive since she was seated at the kitchen table.

"We already told you why you aren't going," Harry said to the two girls eating breakfast. "You can't go to Hogwarts until you're eleven and after last year when you tried to sneak onto the train, it's better for our sanity that you just stay here."

The little girls let out a collective whine.

"You'll still have fun today," Rose said, as she and Hermione did dishes. "Uncle Charlie is going to stay with you and you will all have a wonderful time."

The girls' mood greatly improved and they wolfed down the rest of their cereal before scrambling out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find Hadden and the other children who weren't being allowed to go to the train station either. Usually Ron and Lavender would come over to help Charlie watch the hoard but with Lavender ready to deliver any day now, and Ron refusing to leave her side, Charlie was on his own. Something he assured all of the other parents they owed him big for.

Dudley, Harry, Fred and George made their way out to the drive way to help load the trunks and possibly play referee should there be a fight. It was a good thing too, because just as they exited the house, the familiar sounds of bickering met their ears.

"I said give it back, Harry!" Alyssa roared at her little brother, as he and Albus tossed what looked like a book between the two of them in a game of keep away.

"Not until you hand back over my quidditch magazine!"

"Uncle Ron gave that magazine to the both of us!"

"Yeah but he handed it to me."

"Dad said if I wanted to try out for the team this year he'd get me a broom and I was looking up models! I'll give it back when I'm done."

"Then I'll give this back when I'm done."

"Harry Michael Dursley, you've got ten seconds to give me back my book or I'm going to tell all the kids on the train how you two spent all morning keeping my romance novel from me," Alyssa put her hands on her hips.

"Romance Nov..._EWWW!_" Albus tossed the book back to Harry, who tossed it at his sister like it had acid on it. Both boys ran past their fathers and uncles back inside the house. They seemed to be shouting something back and forth about needing bleach.

"And just where, young lady, did you get a romance novel?" Dudley asked with a frown.

"It's actually the new advanced potions book Aunt Hermione gave me for my birthday, but telling them it was a romance novel made them give it back sooner," the girl gave her father a cheeky smile.

"Did you bribe the sorting hat into putting you into Ravenclaw because there is no way you aren't a Slytherin," George said.

Dudley shook his head and chuckled before helping Fred Jr wedge his trunk into the back of one of the cars. The trunk was being particularly stubborn and he and Fred Sr. were still trying to shove the uncooperative luggage in when a third car pulled up the drive way.

A very amused Petunia exited the vehicle, chatting happily away with Molly and Arthur.

"Absolutely brilliant these muggles!" Arthur exclaimed, exiting the passenger seat. "Seats that heat up without magic? What will they think of next?"

"Having fun?" Harry chuckled as he gave his aunt a hug.

"I told them last night about my new car and Arthur practically begged for a ride in it so they apperated to my place first," Petunia said. "With how much he fussed over the radio and air conditioning controls, you'd think he was a visiting a candy store for the first time."

The men snorted in laughter as Arthur's ears turned red, "Yes well," he cleared his throat and tried to at serious. "You have a fine machine there, Petunia."

"Thank you, Arthur," Petunia smiled. "I am quite proud of it. Picked it out all on my own too."

Dudley and Harry shared a knowing smile. Petunia had, forgive the pun, bloomed over the past month. Picking out her own car was just another step in reclaiming her independance.

Hermione had drawn up the divorce papers before they even left the party that day in July and Petunia had handed the papers to Vernon herself when they arrived the next day for her things. As it turned out when Vernon arrived home that evening a giant lion made completely out of fireworks had leaped out of the trunk of his car and chased him down the street while it shouted rude comments about his weight. He got four blocks down before the lion pounced on him and erupted in to a spectacular fireworks display. Much to her fears, in retaliation Vernon had destroyed her great grandmother's china, but his vindictiveness didn't stop there. He also burned several of her old photo albums and threw all of her clothes, shoes and underwear on the front lawn for the whole block to gawk at. A simple spell cast by Harry restored the china and packed away her clothes but the photos were a lost cause. He would have been able to restore them as well if he'd had the ashes but Vernon had rinsed them down the drain in the kitchen. Realizing all of her childhood memories were now floating through the city sewers system Petunia couldn't hold back the tears. The twins did not take kindly to their new favorite family member being reduced to hysterical tears by a vindictive bastard. Neither did Ron and Harry for that matter. It was possible that her ex husband was still suffering the effects of the hexes and curses all four of the wizards had thrown at him, but she had no idea how long an itching jinx or a slug vomiting charm actually lasted. In all honestly she had no idea what a Furnunculus curse even was though the jelly legs jinx seemed fairly self explanatory.

As promised, Hermione had the divorced finalized in record time. Apparently one of the perks of having a witch for an attorney was that your husband told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him God. This including admitting to an affair he had during their fifth year of marriage. According to the prenuptial agreement they had created and signed, if either of them committed adultery the culprit surrendered the entire estate. That meant that Vernon got nothing. Out of the pure goodness of her heart, and to ensure she would never have to deal with him ever again, Petunia paid off all the debt they had and gave Vernon three thousand pounds to start another life. He now lived in a tiny flat at the heart of London where he did nothing but work, sleep, and curse magic under his breath.

Petunia sold off everything, even most of the furniture. She wanted nothing to remind her of her life with Vernon, save for Dudley of course. She even donated most of her clothes to a local shelter, realizing that the only reason she had bought most of them in the first place way because Vernon had liked them, not her. With nothing tying her to the city Petunia bought the property next to Dudley and Rose. For the past month she had been living happily in the three bedroom cottage where she spent her time baking, gardening and being visited almost daily by her grandchildren and Molly. The fresh air and love she was now constantly submerged in had breathed new life into Petunia and she felt like a new person. A person she knew her sister would be proud of.

In celebration of her new freedom Hermione, Rose, Ginny and Molly had taken Petunia for a full day of shopping and pampering. The expedition was of course funded by Harry and Dudley. Whether the two men actually knew they had funded the trip was of course up for debate.

It was amazing how much better a simple foot massage and pedicure could make someone feel. Vernon had never allowed her to waste money on such frivolous things for herself. For years she had agreed with him that she could paint her toe nails just as well as some over priced bint at a salon could, even if he never allowed her to paint them anything other than various shades of red, pink or clear.

But at the end of the day armed with a new wardrobe, a new hair cut, and purple toe nails Petunia felt happier than she had in a long, long time. Younger even. With the stress of keeping up to her husband's standards no longer looming over her, Petunia was constantly glowing with a joy she hadn't felt in years. She finally realized just how much of her self she had surrendered to Vernon. That being said, Petunia made it a goal to be just a little more self sufficient than the day before. Which is why picking out and purchasing a car all on her own had made her so down right giddy.

"Grandma!" Holly and Hadden exclaimed as they tore from the house and threw their arms around Petunia.

There were always brief moments of feeling that could possibly be considered as remorse for the lose of her marriage, but then her grandchildren wrapped their arms around her and it vanished without a second thought.

Dudley smiled, and then called over his shoulder, "Alright, the grandparents are here, lets get a move on!"

Everyone piled into the cars, each of which had to be expanded by magic on the inside to accommodate the twenty-five passengers, and Dudley pulled out of the drive way, followed by Rose and then Petunia. Fred and George had offered to drive but Hermione headed them off by telling Dudley the night before that neither of them actually knew how to drive, let alone had licences to do so.

"I think we should just invest in a bus," Dudley said to Harry, who resided in the passenger seat next to him.

"I thought about that, but I don't want to think about what the twins would do to it."

"Which set?"

"Take your pick," the emerald eyed wizard chuckled.

The drive took about three hours but it passed by pleasantly with easy conversation and laughter. Soon the caravan pulled into the Kings Cross parking lot. They ignored the stares they were getting as at least eight people filed out of each five seater cars. Petunia donned a very fetching sun hat that went with her new outfit. The calf length sundress and matching heels had been a gift from Rose. The pale blue fabric brought out her eyes.

It was Petunia's first time to plate form 9 ¾ and she didn't bother hiding her excitement. Once through the barrier, they quickly spotted Neville and Luna, and Tavis ran up to get his trunk.

"Where are the other kids?" Neville asked greeting Dudley with a hand shake.

"At home with Charlie," he replied. "I suspect they have him tied to a chair and gagged by now."

Neville laughed, despite the fact he knew it was probably true. The next few minutes were a blur with trying to get all the kids and their trunks on the train. Albus was feeling nervous but his father took him aside for a moment and soon he was once again bouncing with excitement as he and little Harry ran off to find a car.

"You'll look after your brother, won't you?" Rose hugged Alyssa.

"I will, Mum, I promise," she said.

"We'll miss you, Princess," Dudley kissed his daughter on the forehead and hugged her tight.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy," she kissed him on the cheek. "I promise I'll write though."

"Don't forget to write me either," Petunia hugged her as well.

"I won't."

"Lyssa, come on we're gonna miss the train!" James called.

"I have to go," she smiled at her parents and grandmother and waved as she took off after James and Tavis.

The parents and grandparents waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station. Albus and Harry waved back at their parents until they disappeared down the tracks.

"Does it ever get easier to watch them go off like that?" Rose asked a loud.

"No," Molly chuckled softly. "I still get this feeling when my children leave after a party."

"Well no use standing here looking pathetic, how about lunch?" Fred said.

"An excellent notion, my good twin," George replied. "If I'm not mistaken the pub isn't far from here. I say we pop in to say hello to Sarah."

A nod of agreement rippled through the adults. Most of the group disapperated on the spot leaving behind Harry, Ginny, Rose, Dudley, Hermione and Petunia to bring the cars. Hermione would have apperated too but she didn't feel it was a good idea while being pregnant. The remaining few turned to leave for the parking lot when a sudden shout halted them. A tall impressive man with dark skin and billowing robes was waving as he stalked towards them.

"Harry Potter!" the man exclaimed and extended his hand to Harry.

"Minister Shacklebolt," Harry greeted happily and shook his hand. "Good to see you, Sir."

"Oh don't call me that outside of work, Harry, please," he grimaced.

"Of course, Kingsley," Harry chuckled.

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Kingsley hugged the pregnant woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Dudley. "Dudley, good to see you again."

"And you, Sir," Dudley smiled. They had become reacquainted many years ago when the minister had joined the Weasleys' for a Christmas party. Dudley had remembered the tall dark man from when he helped them escape all those years ago and how kind and understanding he'd been towards Dudley. The Minister of course also had a standing invitation at the Dursley home.

"And who..." Kingsley asked finally laying his eyes on Petunia. "Might this lovely creature be?"

"You remember my mother of course, Mr. Shacklebolt," Dudley gestured to her.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Dursley, of course I remember you," Kingsley took Petunia's hand and kissed the knuckles softly. "You haven't aged a day."

"Thank you, Minister, that is very kind of you," Petunia blushed slightly.

"Please call me Kingsley, Mrs. Dursley," he smiled.

"Only if you call me Petunia," she smiled back. "And it's Ms. Evans now if you don't mind."

"Ms. Evans? Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," the gleam in his eye said very clearly that he was not sorry at all.

"Thank you, but I assure you I am not loosing sleep over it," Petunia chuckled. "So nice to run into you after all these years, were you seeing your children off?"

"Ah sadly I was never blessed with children of my own. Never blessed with a wife either for that matter," he smiled at her. A kind of smile that only Rose, Ginny and Hermione seemed to catch. "No, I was seeing my nephew off. He graduates this year and I think he wanted to impress a young lady by having his minister of magic uncle see him off. I think it worked because she wouldn't leave his side."

"Ah to be young and in love," Petunia giggled.

"To be in love period," he winked at her.

"You know, Minister..." Ginny interrupted. "Petunia was wanting to visit Diagon Alley today..."

"I am?"

"She was?" Dudley and Harry echoed

"Yes," Hermione shot them a look. "Her granddaughter Alyssa has been going on all summer about how much she wants to go out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year. Just last night Petunia was telling me she was wanting to look into a broom for Lyssa as a birthday present."

"Alyssa's birthday was in June..."

"Christmas! I meant Christmas."

"Well yes of course, but that's months from now..." Petunia was cut off by Rose.

"Perhaps you could escort her, Minister?" Rose smiled. "We would take her ourselves but we left all of the other children back home with Charlie and have to get back as soon as we can. God knows what they've done to him by now."

"Weren't we just about to go to the pu...OW!" Harry glared at his wife who had just stomped on his foot rather hard.

"I would be honored," Kingsley offered his arm to Petunia who blushed furiously but took it. They walked away a few yards before disappearing with a loud POP.

"Hermione, you'll have to drive her car back," Rose said fishing the extra set of keys Petunia had given her out of her purse.

"Not a problem."

"What just happened?" Dudley finally asked.

"Your mom just went on a date," Rose kissed her shell shocked husband on the cheek and dragged him back towards the car.

"I hope he isn't bothered if she vomits on his shoes," Ginny said and dragged an equally shocked Harry along with them. "First time apperating is a bit dodgy on the stomach."

Harry and Dudley exchanged a look. Their mother, and aunt respectively, was out on a date with the Minister of Magic. They dissolved into hysterical laughter as the irony sank in. Life was weird, and they loved it that way.

**The End**

**A/N: ****OK so that is the end of this one. I have had a lot of fun writing this sequel. So much fun actually that I am entertaining the idea of just doing a bunch of one shots or short stories based in this universe. Write some about the different families, detailed one shot on Dudley and Rose meeting, a few of the kids at Hogwarts... maybe even a future wedding or two ;-)**

**R&R my dears! And tell me what you think about doing a Tomato-Verse series.**

**~Chupip**

**P.S.**

**Check out the next Tomato and Lily installment!**

**SLOW ON THE UP TAKE**

**Staring: Tavis Longbottom, James S. Potter and Alyssa Dursley in their 6th year at Hogwarts!**


End file.
